Love Bites
by penny.arcade
Summary: He was running away from his old life. She was finally returning to hers. Their instincts, their families, and an age old war will fight to keep them apart, but that's what happens when a werewolf falls in love with a vampire. Chapter 3 up!
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh.**

**Author's note: I know this only has two (hopefully well written and enjoyable) chapters. I will be adding more, but the progress will be slow due to school and life in general (junior year is HELL). PS reviews would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Homecoming.

_Ava._

I rolled down all my windows and took a deep, long breath. Speeding down some empty back road lost in the forests of Washington state, I had been able to feel the air around me changing for at least a half an hour. Thickening with moisture, charged with the coming storm, literally coming alive. I could never figure out why so many people seemed to prefer the hot and dry places of this world. The air there was dead. I took another unnecessary breath, letting the electric smell that fills the air just before a good, long storm fill my nose and clear my head. It wouldn't be long now. I had already passed three signs directing towards the tiny town of Forks, towards home. Home. The word seemed a little strange to me as I tossed it back and forth in my mind. For the first time in a long time it meant more then just some abstract idea, some memory. It was a real, tangible place, and I was going there. I was going home. It didn't matter that I had never been to Forks, never seen more of it then a satellite image on a computer screen. When you've lived as long as I have, as long as I will, home becomes where ever your family is. My family is in Forks.

I pressed my foot to the already floored gas pedal of my 1970 Jaguar XKE Coupe, willing the speedometer needle passed 150 mph.

"Come on Baby.." I whispered to the wheel. The engine purred in response, shooting me further down the winding road like a little grey bullet. I didn't worry about getting caught. It had never happened, would never happen, and even if it did, all I would have to do was smile a little, look up with my round amber eyes through my long, silky lashes, and any human police officer would gladly let me off with just a warning. People tend to treat you differently when you're insanely gorgeous.

The metallic glint of another sign up ahead caught my eye.

Forks. 30 Mi.

I felt a twinge of excitement flit through me. At this rate, I'd be crossing into Forks in just twelve minutes. I pressed harder on the pedal, suddenly impatient with my sluggish speed. Twelve minutes shouldn't feel so terribly long, especially not after twelve _years_ of being away. I should calm down before I punched a hole in the floor of my beloved Jag. But the thought of my extended absence served only to remind me of how desperately I missed my family. These twelve minutes were starting to look like an eternity.

I distracted myself by imagining, for the thousandth time, my long-awaited homecoming. Barely noticing the road in front of me (not that I needed to), I focused on each of their faces. Esme would probably cry - she hated being separated from her children, and she was always so emotional. Emmet would be equally thrilled, although I seriously doubted he would be doing any crying, more like attempting to break me in half with one of his hugs. Despite what he said to the contrary, it had really killed Emmet to let me go. The last to be "born" and younger then any of the others had been when they turned, I was undeniably the baby of the family, and Emmet had always felt this absurd need to protect me. I shook my head, grinning, and turned my mental attention to my sister Alice's face. She, of course, would not be surprised when showed up. If she was still keeping tabs on me (and I had a fleeting suspicion that she was) she would already know that I was on my way. I just hoped she hadn't told the others. I wanted to see there faces when I strolled through the door. Carlisle and Jasper would both be reserved, modest as they were, but I knew they would be just as excited as everyone else. Even Rosalie, who had always been a little bit sullen with me for being just as pretty as she was, wouldn't be able to resist smiling. After all, she and I did share a connection that the others didn't.

And finally I let my thoughts wander to Edward. How would he react? I was more anxious, and more afraid, to see him then anyone else. Anxious because I loved Edward the most, was closer to him then I was to anyone else in my family. Afraid because of the last time I'd seen him. We'd fought the day I left. We'd never fought before, barely even argued, but suddenly I found myself screaming at him. He didn't want me to leave. No. He _ordered_ me not to leave. He didn't understand why it was so important that I go, why I _had_ to go, and it infuriated me. He was my brother and my best friend, my savior, the very reason I even existed. He was supposed to know me better then anyone, better then myself, and he couldn't figure it out. I'd never lost control the way I did that day. Screaming, tearing at the furniture, launching lamps and curses at my brother from across the room. I'm not sure which one of us started the actual physical fighting, but the next thing I knew, Emmet was pulling us off each other and I was flying for the door. Twelve years later I still hadn't spoken to him, to any of them. I knew the rest of the family would understand, but would Edward?

A quaint, hand-painted sign materialized out of the darkened gloom ahead.

Welcome to Forks, WA.

Population 310

"Three hundred and eleven." I whispered softly.

My car was barely passed the boundary line before the giant wolf had leaped onto its hood.


	2. First Impressions

1

Chapter 2.

First Impressions.

_Jacob._

I'm not sure how long I was running. Could've been days, could've been a couple of hours. I don't think I remember the sun rising or setting, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised if I had just ignored that part. Ignored everything except the ground under my feet, the feel of wind in my face, the sound of it in my ears. It was a lot easier that way. If you just focused on running, on breathing, pushing your muscles and your lungs to the absolute limit and then some, you could forget about everything else.

Almost.

Because at some point you had to stop running. A body, even a super-powerful wolf's body, could only take so much. And it was then that she crept back in. Like a virus, waiting until I was at my weakest, when I couldn't fight back anymore, to take hold of my thoughts, fill every corner of my mind with her face, her laugh, her voice whispering my name. _Jacob, my Jacob_. And I had to give in. No more running. No more trying to make myself numb. Maybe I just had to let the pain come, let it run it's course, like a fever. And so I closed my eyes and waited for her to come. And she did, and with her came the pain. It was worse then any physical pain any living thing could ever feel. All at once I felt sick and empty, like I was slowly starving to death. And at the same time I felt as if I were ready to burst, like everything I had been trying to hold in had finally reached it's boiling point, and I would literally explode from the pressure. I was sweating bullets, my fur literally soaked with perspiration, but I felt icy cold.. Something like a groan escaped from between my jaws. Why had I done this? Why had I thought this would make things any better? It had to stop, I had to make it stop.

I tried to get up, but the pain was too much to shake off. With my two front paws, I dragged myself forward a little, then a little more. I didn't know where I was trying to go, just that I had to get away. I kept going, inching forward one little bit at a time, and slowly the aching began to subside. Finally, after I don't know how long, I pulled myself out of the woods and onto some abandoned stretch of road. I laid there, wanting nothing more then to sleep. I knew it was stupid and reckless, that I could be seen, or even run over in the stormy darkness. Maybe that's what I was hoping for. I knew I could get up now, that I should walk home, that Billy would worry if I didn't turn up soon. But I was so tired, and the smooth pavement was comforting, still warm from some car that had recently passed by.

But something was wrong. I lifted my head, my ears perking with alertness. It was the smell. The air around me didn't smell right. It was sharp and sickeningly sweet, and stung my nose as I breathed in heavily. _Bloodsuckers_. I rose to my feet, cringing as I took another sniff at the air. It was just one, and not one of the Cullens, I was sure of that. It had passed by here not long ago, and it was heading in the direction of Forks. _Why?_ Why was Forks starting to feel like a bloodsucker magnet these days? I'll tell you why. The Cullens. Ever since they'd come here life had become something out of a horror movie. If it wasn't for them, half the kids in La Push would be leading normal, carefree lives right now. If it wasn't for them, Sam would still be with Leah, and Emily wouldn't be gruesomely deformed. If it wasn't for them, none of those innocent people in Seattle would have been attacked. If it wasn't for them, Bella would still love me. I let hatred boil up inside me, quickly extinguishing all the other painful emotions as it did. Whoever this leech was, there was no way he was getting into Forks. I told myself it was because Forks was too close to the reservation to have unknown bloodsuckers lurking around, but I knew why I was suddenly running full force towards the town. There was no way I was letting a rogue leech get that close to Bella.

I reached the line between Forks and the neighboring town long before the leech did. Most of the forest around here is wildlife preserves protected by the state, and all roads had to take a long, winding path around them. I crouched in the trees just off the side of the road, waiting. I would give the leech a chance to turn around, change his mind, before I had to tear him to bits. Not for the first time that day, I was eternally grateful that it was late enough that the rest of the pack had phased back and gone to sleep. I wanted to handle this leech myself. One of my paws twitched anxiously, and my mouth watered. I wanted nothing more then to get my jaws around this bloodsucker's neck, to rip out his pretty throat and tear off his pretty face. All the rage, all the pure hatred that had been building up inside me for the past few days was finally about to be released. If I couldn't make _her_ bloodsucker feel the pain he'd caused, I could at least make this one.

I waited, poised and ready to pounce, as the seconds ticked by. I knew he hadn't passed yet, the air here still smelt normal, clean. All I had to do was be patient and let him come to me. And sure enough, right at that moment I heard the soft rumble of a sports car barreling down the road ahead, too fast and too powerful to be driven by a human. Again the question, why was he here? Was he a friend of the Cullens? Probably a wedding guest. I crushed down the sudden aching with another wave of hatred. It didn't matter who he was, he wouldn't be for very long. I lifted the corners of my mouth into a wolfish grin as the little grey sports car came flying into view, expertly hugging every curve in the road. Shame what was about to happen to it. I wound myself up, preparing for the sudden impact, and just has he car crossed into Forks, launched myself into its hood.

The car shrieked to a halt, but not before skidding another fifty feet or so. I had already rolled off the hood and was running for the drivers side door, inwardly smirking. The front end of the car would be completely totaled, and I wasn't even scratched. I was planning to circle the car, let the leech know he was trapped. Scare him a little. Or a lot. And then maybe throw in some theatrics. I could rip the door off, or maybe even the roof. That would work, let him know just what he was dealing with. Sure, the leech would try to fight, but he wouldn't be any match for me. I was bigger, stronger, faster then anyone else in the pack, and I had taken on plenty of newborns on my own. He wouldn't know what hit him.

What I wasn't counting on was his speed. He was out of the car and staring me down before I was even half way there. I knew bloodsuckers were fast, but he was... I stopped, staring. No, not he was, _she_ was. I didn't know why, but it threw me off. I had been so certain it was a male. And then I realized, cursing myself, I had been wishing all along that it was a copper-haired male. A low growl rose in my throat. I had only faltered for a second, but it had been enough time for her to gain the upper hand. All at once she was in running at me, body rigid, ready to attack. I pulled myself into a defensive stance, prepared to tear her head off the second the opportunity arose. And then she stopped. I blinked. She had stopped about ten feet away from me, head tilted a little to the side, just staring at me. It was... weird. Why wasn't she trying to rip me apart? Why wasn't _I_ trying to rip _her_ apart? A part of me wanted to. A voice in my head willed me on, told me to take her down while I had the chance, but I have to admit I was curious. I had never seen a bloodsucker act so strangely. Did she think I was just a regular wolf? That she had hit me by accident? Impossible. No bloodsucker was _that_ stupid. But there she was, just staring at me from across ten feet of concrete.

I took in my opponent for the first time. She was small, almost as small as the fortune teller, but I knew from experience that when it came to bloodsuckers, size was no indication of strength. And she had this hair - waist length, apple red curls - that made her look almost unreal. Her skin was no paler then any of the other bloodsuckers', but up against that hair it looked even more unearthly. She was painfully beautiful, even by bloodsucker standards, but I wasn't about to let that fool me - when it came to leeches beauty was just another form of bait, a way to lure in their prey, it meant nothing. Finally, I met her eyes, steeling myself for blood red. I was shocked when I saw a blazing amber.

Those eyes hit me like a train wreck. Every emotion I had ever experienced ripped through me, amplified a hundred thousand times. Excitement, joy, need, lust, contentment, happiness, desire, compassion, longing, confusion, love. And then realization, revulsion, denial, hatred, horror, rage, disgust, fear. Nothing made sense. I heard a soft, frightened yelping and wondered how she could be making that noise without opening her mouth until I realized it was coming from my throat. I took a tentative step back, and then another, stumbling as I tried to get away from her. But I couldn't look away, I couldn't tear my eyes off hers. Her eyes, which a moment ago had been cautious and calculating now softened with confusion and... concern? Not possible. Leeches don't feel for anyone except other leeches. Not for humans. Never for werewolves. She took one slow, guarded step forward, and I panicked. I couldn't let her get any closer, had to escape those eyes. I ripped my eyes off hers in yet another stroke of agony and ran. Ran harder then I've ever run before. Ran deep into the endless woods and left the beautiful vampire behind.

I'm not exactly sure when I finally phased back, but eventually I realized I was running on two legs, not four. I collapsed, sprawled at the base of some ancient tree, and laid there for God knows how long. I could barely think, let alone reason, but even as my conscious mind tried to convince me that it was impossible, something else, something deep and instinctual, knew it was true. A deep shame washed over me, tormented me until I was shaking. I would have to hike home. Phasing wasn't an option, would never be an option again, because if the rest of the pack found out they would kill me.

For the first time in my life, I had imprinted.


	3. Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**** These next couple of chapters are all Ava POV. It's her take on coming home and the Bella situation, and it gives her a chance to tell her full story, so don't be surprised when Jacob doesn't show up for the next two or three chapters**.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Surprise Party

_Ava._

"What.."

I stared after him as he disappeared into the deep tangle of woods on the other side of the road, leaving behind nothing but the vaguely rank scent of dog fur and an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Poor wolf, or I guess I should say poor boy - I had only seen one other werewolf in my life (in Russia, the winter of 1998. It was enormous. And dead) but there was no mistaking what the russet-colored beast had been. And he looked so... _disturbed_. All the stories I had ever heard of werewolves portrayed them as great, hulking, ruthless beasts who destroyed everything (and one) in their path, tearing apart their own best friend just as quick as they would a vampire. And for the most part, this one had lived up to my expectations. Until he saw me. Then he had become more puppy then predator, shaking where he stood and absolutely mortified.

I almost wanted to run after him, to, I don't know... apologize, comfort him. I was like my mother, very compassionate (apparently to the point of absurdity). I hated the idea of causing another person pain - it was why I'd chosen to become a "vegetarian," as we liked to refer to ourselves. But that was crazy. My first instinct should have been to find him out and kill him, not cuddle him. This was a full grown werewolf after all, who, judging by the brazen precision of his initial attack, had experience with vampires. I wasn't worried about my family - they could more then take care of themselves, and if anyone had been hurt they would have come and found me, Jasper was a good enough tracker to manage that - but they were probably the reason he was there. Still, it had bothered me to see him like that, to know I was the cause of all that... whatever that had been. Especially considering the kind of person he was - ridiculously kind and good-hearted, even a little naive, sweet, humorous, good-natured, a tad on the quick tempered side, but then again, so am I, so who was I to judge? He was probably still just a kid. But I suppose I should backtrack a little and explain just how I knew all this.

Not all vampires are created equal. Some of us are created special. Take my sister Alice for example - she can see glimpses of the future. Or Edward, who has the rather irritating ability of being able to hear a person's every thought. And then you have me. My special talent is a little more subtle then my siblings'. It's not that I can read minds, I can just sort of read people. It's difficult to explain. You see, every person, human or otherwise, has two sides to them. There's the side that they show the world, the carefully cultivated persona they've built for themselves in an attempt to fool the people around them into believing they are everything they wish they could be - witty, charming, smart, brave, coy, confident... you get the idea. Then there's the side underneath that, a basic, almost primal part of a person that is rarely seen in it's entirety. It's who they really are, the good and the bad, underneath the whole charade they feed to others and even to themselves. That's the part I see. All I have to do is look into their eyes, and I can see their souls. And right now, this boy's soul was telling me he was not someone I should be ripping apart.

I closed my eyes in frustration, pushing a hand through my mess of curls - something I always did when I was feeling overwhelmed (it had actually become something of a warning sign at home - take three generous steps back, Ava's gone nuclear). What I really needed to do was talk to Carlisle. I pulled my thoughts away from the disturbingly endearing werewolf and turned back towards my car. Almost immediately I wished I hadn't. A strangled cry clawed it's way up my throat and out of my lips. My car. My beautiful, priceless, one of a kind, vintage car. My gorgeous Jag, that I had spent years shifting through expensive car lots and junk yards alike searching for, that I had restored myself, that I had loved like a child. It was dead.

I returned dutifully to it's side, ran my hand over it's once sleek hood, which was now reduced to a ragged piece of scrap metal. Not even. The entire front end of the car was completely demolished, smoke rising from beneath it's grotesquely contorted hood. It was a stark contrast to the back, pristine and gleaming in the moonlight, mocking me. Bastard.

This meant I would have to run the rest of the way. I glanced up at the sky, and the subtle brightening in the east told me I would have to be fast. The sun itself wasn't actually the problem; the heavy purple storm clouds that had rolled in during the night would protect me from any rouge rays, but sunrise also meant the first of the local police force's early morning patrols. A doe-eyed fifteen year old wandering down some lonely back road at 5:30 in the morning was sure to attract their attention, and I certainly didn't want to be around when they found my car. Luckily for me, speed was by no means an issue. I had never in my eighty-three years of life come across a creature, mortal or otherwise, who was faster then I am.

It took me exactly three minutes and thirty-seven seconds to reach the end of long, unpaved drive up to the stately white house I knew would be waiting. My breath quickened, but it had nothing to do with the run I'd just taken. Right now, just a couple dozen yards away, where the people I loved most, the only people I had left now. And I couldn't will myself to move. I'd like to imagine that it was the sheer adrenaline that was freezing up my perfect limbs, but I knew that wasn't all. I was scared, too, I'm not sure of what. Just scared of change I guess. If I had only known what was coming... well, it makes a family reunion pale in comparison.

I took a step forward, and then another, working to keep my pace slow so as to not give myself away. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, not when I was so close. Still, it didn't take me long to reach the spacious clearing, all green and soft, more a meadow then a yard really. I couldn't help but gape at the house, managing to look regal and cozy all at once, with the warm yellow lights shining inside casting a soft golden glow on the surrounding lawn, and the dense trees swaying all around. It looked like something out of a story book. I was just about to take another step forward when I stopped. I could hear two voices, plain as if they were coming from right next to me, from inside the house. Now normally, this would not surprise me, nor would the fact that they were arguing. What had stopped me in my tracks was the fact that I didn't recognize one of them.

"- wouldn't even be having this conversation if Edward had just kept you at Charlie's like I'd asked." That was the voice I did recognize, my sister Alice. Her voice was as smooth and chipper as ever, despite the fact that she seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Well of course I was going to come, after Edward told me what you were planning! Alice please... I told you no parties!" This was the mystery voice, a girl's. She didn't really sound _angry_. More like... exasperated (which could often happen with Alice). I took a few tentative steps forward, ears still tuned to catch every word.

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice said brightly, ignoring the girl's obvious qualms about whatever extravagant even she was planning. "You're going to be a bride, and a bride needs a bridal shower. Otherwise, how will you get all the free home goods you rightfully deserve?"

Bride? Whose bride? But that was a stupid question. Carlisle had Esme, Emmet had Rosalie, and Jasper, Alice. Which only left... Edward. Wow. Edward, my Edward, who had never shown any sort of interest in the opposite sex, was getting married. Even as the realization set in, I still found it absurdly hard to believe. I took the last few steps up to the door as the girl named Bella grumbled something about not needing anything. With one final, deep breath, I put my hand on the knob and pushed.

The enormous living room was saturated in pink. Pink balloons, pink ribbons, pink roses, pink candles, pink confetti meticulously sprinkled on the silky pink table cloths, twinkling pink lights, and a long banner reading "CONGRATULATIONS BELLA!" in bright pink script strung from one end of the room to the other. She stood in the middle of it all, eyes closed, hands clutching at the disheveled brown hair over her temples. She was thin, pretty, and undeniably human. Her bright brown eyes snapped open the second she heard the door open. They were filled with shock, confusion, awe, and caution, but the second they met mine I knew that she was kind, bright, maybe a little sky, but utterly brave and determined. Definitely someone to be trusted.

Alice was standing with her back to the door. She spun around, the gorgeous crystal bowl full of pink punch that was delicately poised in her hands sent clattering to the floor the second she saw me.

"_Ava..._"

She had barely whispered the word, so quiet that the human girl Bella probably hadn't heard at all, but no sooner had the name slipped passed her lips then the rest of the family was all around us. For one second we stood in silence, seven pairs of glowing topaz eyes staring intently into mine. And then...

"Ava?"

"Ava!"

"Holy Christ."

"You're home!"

"Oh my God Ave!"

"Why didn't you tell us she was coming Alice!?"

"When did you get back?"

"I... I didn't even see it..."

"Must've been all the wedding plans."

"Are you staying?"

"Of course she's staying."

"You're really back for good?"

"I can't believe it... Ava."

"Come here!"

That was Emmet, who promptly pulled me into one of his enormous bear hugs that would have easily snapped a human girl my size in half. It was a thousand times better then I ever thought it would be. Everyone was beaming, Esme was crying, Jasper (getting seven times more joy and excitement then the rest of us) was smiling maniacally, and I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe (not that I needed to). At some point the rest of the family had piled in on top of Emmet and I, and we stood there in one big knot of happy until finally, one by one we tumbled apart stood grinning broadly at one another. Esme was the first to speak.

"Oh Ava." She said, reaching up and stroking my hair. "You are staying for good, then?"

Deep breath Ava. "Yes."

Which, of course, brought on a whole new flood of questions.

"Where did you go?"

"Did you just get here?"

"What've you been doing all this time?"

"How'd you find us?"

"We missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're home."

"So what made you come back?"

But by this time I'd caught Edward's eye, and I practically burst when I saw that he was smiling harder then any of the others.

"Hello Dodger." He whispered.

"Hello Angel."

I turned back to the others, and as I did so I caught a glimpse of Bella, the mysterious human girl, standing against the far wall with curiosity alight in her eyes.

"I promise," I said. "I'll answer all your questions and then some. But first..."

I squeezed delicately between Jasper and Carlisle and walked to where Bella stood, making sure to keep my steps slow and measured.

"Who are you?"


End file.
